IYAH VHope Ver
by BLANK D.M
Summary: Seokjin menuntut. Hoseok marah. Dan Taehyung sebagai korban. Taeseok slight Taejin. Uke!V. rnr please


**Tittle : I.Y.A.H ( I You AND HIM)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Taeseok! Taejin! Uke!V**

**Disclaimer : Orang-orang yang ada di fiksi ini mutlak milik TYME, orangtua di bawah naungan BigHit!**

**Cerita milik saya dengan segala ketidakjelasannya.**

**.**

**WARNING : SLASH! boyboy! Sho~ai!**

**Typo dimana-mana.**

**.**

**.**

**My first Vhope's Fanfiction**

**I really love them btw, beside Woogyu and Taejin. So, hope you enjoy!**

**.**

Hari yang cerah. Andai Taehyung datang padanya dengan senyum mengembang dan bukan raut gelisah. Mungkin saja Hoseok akan lebih bahagia. Tangannya melingkar pada pundak Taehyung, sembari kepala dimiringkan supaya bisa menatap lebih jelas ekspresi blank di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa? Katakan padaku!" Hoseok khawatir, ini sudah kali ketiga ia berusaha mendesak Taehyung dengan pertanyaan yang sama dalam masa sepuluh menit sejak pertemuannya mereka di koridor secara tak sengaja. Ketika itu, Hoseok bermaksud ke ruang musik dimana Yoongi sudah menunggu untuk memberinya lirik lagu yang akan ia bawakan di pentas minggu depan, tapi Taehyung tiba-tiba muncul dan menahannya untuk pergi. Taehyung aneh! Baik, semua tahu bahwa alien itu berkepribadian aneh. Tapi kali ini ia terlihat murung, Hoseok tak bisa tinggal diam karenanya.

"O, aku... baik-baik saja hyung," sahut Taehyung tak meyakinkan. Dari suaranya yang lirih dan kurang bersemangat sudah tentu ketahuan kalau dia sedang berbohong.

Hoseok mengernyit. Ah, ia ingat, Jimin dan Jungkook sedang sibuk mengerjakan proyek ilmiah hingga menyisakan Taehyung seorang diri. Jadi... Apa itu penyebabnya? Hoseok sedikit tahu bagaimana ketiga anak manusia itu memiliki- aura mengacau dalam level yang tinggi di kelas sehingga kamana-mana selalu bersama. Dan Taehyung sepertinya lepas beberapa hari ini. Mungkin dia kesepian dan ingin diperhatikan? Hoseok menduga dalam diam. Dia mencoba lagi menyentuh pertahanan Taehyung.

"Jangan bohong, kau bisa percaya padakukan?" Hoseok merenggangkan rangkulannya, ditegakkan badannya lalu meraih dagu Taehyung. Membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Ia seolah ingin bilang lewat pancaran matanya itu bahwa tak ada main-main. Apa yang dikatakannya sungguh-sungguh, dan Hoseok mengharapkan balasan yang setimpal atas kesungguhannya. Taehyung menghela nafas, memejamkan mata sesaat. Ia mengerti betul kemauan Hoseok tak terbantahkan, "A-"

"Permisi," Seseorang membuat pandangan mereka teralihkan seketika. Taehyung mendadak gusar mengetahui siapa yang hadir di antara dirinya dengan Hoseok. Ancaman! Ia mengerucutkan bibir kamudian menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung Hoseok cepat-cepat. Kenapa? Hoseok dibuat bingung sendiri, ia perlu sedikit membalik tubuhnya jika ingin melihat rona di muka Taehyung.

"Jin hyung, ada apa?" Hoseok bergerak risih, geli, rambut Taehyung menusuki lehernya beberapa kali. Seokjin mendehem kemudian menarik bahu Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban." Ia melempar senyum dan entah kenapa Hoseok membaca itu sebagai pertanda yang buruk. Taehyung masih enggan menampakan wajah, menunduk kian rendah. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Hoseok sebelumnya, "Jangan serahkan aku padanya,"

Hoseok mencekal pergelangan tangan Seokjin kemudian dijauhkannya dengan sopan. "Maaf, sayangnya aku masih ada urusan dengan dia hyung," ia beralasan. Tapi Seokjin kukuh untuk tidak membiarkan Taehyung lolos begitu saja. Ia harus mendapatkan kembali sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Suasana menegang.

"Anak ini harus mengembalikan apa yang di curinya. Iya kan Taetae?" tanya Seokjin mengejutkan.

Hoseok tergelak. Ia kenal Taehyung sebelum remaja itu menginjak kelas satu Senior High School, ya walau sering sekali membuat onar, tapi soal mencuri sepertinya bukan spesialis Taehyung.

"Jadi... apa itu benar hm?"

"Aku tidak mencuri apapun!" Barulah Taehyung bereaksi dengan keras usai Hoseok bertanya dengan nada menyudutkan, dihentakan kakinya keras-keras ke lantai. Taehyung nyaris saja berlari jika rangkulan di pundaknya tak menguat. Ketahuilah, ia sangat malu bertemu Jin sebenarnya dan... sekarang dengan sangat memprihatinkan ia mesti ditahan dua mahkluk sekaligus. Satu yang dihindari dan satunya lagi...

Taehyung mendengus. Hoseok menatapnya dengan tajam, menghakimi. Tolong, jangan meledak sekarang!

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

Hoseok menyadari bahwa ia tampak menyeramkan, ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengendurkan otat-ototnya.

"Anak ini mencuri apa?" tanyanya menyelidik. Seokjin tertawa, tangannya mengelus rambut Taehyung tapi Taehyung menolak, terbukti bagaimana dia menggelengkan kepala sewaktu jemari Jin memainkan helaiaan halusnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang padamu ini urusan kami, jadi-"

"Urusannya juga urusanku," Hoseok memotong dengan tegas. Ia menarik tubuh Taehyung agar lebih dekat dengannya, berpikir untuk membawa Taehyung pergi adalah pilihan terbaik. Namun, sebelum rencana itu terlaksana dengan mulus, Seokjin sudah lebih dulu menggapai ke dua sisi pipi Taehyung dengan erat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan... menyatulah bibir mereka cukup lama.

"Nah, sudah," Seokjin menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung pelan sambil menggerakan lidah menyapu bibirnya sendiri. Melambaikan tangan pada Hoseok yang berdiri sangat kaku. Wajah keduanya merah padam, Jin menduga kalau Taehyung masih sama seperti kemarin, menanggung setumpuk malu. Sementara Hoseok?

Bagaimana perasaannya ketika sang kekasih dicium mantan pacar di depan matanya sendiri? Uw, otaknya mengepul.

oOo

Taehyung mondar-mandir di depan pintu kelas Hoseok. Ia sudah selasai dengan tugasnya, selain itu, Kang seonsaengnim memperbolehkan murid-muridnya bubar lebih dulu, katanya sih harus menghadiri acara penting. Maka di sinilah Taehyung, menunggu dengan cemas. Hoseok meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah Seokjin yang tak bertanggung jawab itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena tak terbuka lebih awal soal apa yang diributkan Seokjin sejak kemarin. Sungguh Taehyung tidak sengaja melakukan itu.

Hoseok keluar.

Taehyung dengan langkah cepat menghampirinya kemudian menggamit lengannya. Bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Beruntung Hoseok tak menolak. Hanya wajahnya dibuat sedatar mungkin. Tak ada senyuman, apalagi bibir bebek. Taehyung mendesah sebal. Gara-gara Seokjin hyung.

Mereka menuruni tangga, berjalan sampai ke depan gerbang tanpa obrolan. Hoseok nampaknya benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku!" Taehyung menyerah, ia menghentikan ayunan kakinya, Hoseok tak menggubris, malah menyentak lengan Taehyung dengan kasar. Membuatnya terbengong-bengong.

"Ke apartemenku nanti malam." cuma berpesan demikian, lalu pergi tanpa menghiraukan Taehyung yang mematung.

"Ya?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Eluh Taehyung, tertunduk lesu mengusap-usap lehernya yang dingin. Ia berjongkok di tengah ramainya hilir mudik siswa.

oOo

( 19:00 KST )

Sebaiknya kembali ke rumah sebelum terlambat, begitu Taehyung pikir, saat ia tak punya banyak keberanian untuk menghadapi Hoseok yang sedang marah. Oke, kekasihnya itu terkenal jago dalam urusan ngambek bahkan sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran, Taehyung ingat betul julukan Hoseok adalah Mom. Karena dia begitu suka meledak dan banyak bicara. Dan Taehyung cuma bisa pasrah. Ia pergi mencari alternatif yang bisa digunakannya untuk meredam api-api di dada Hoseok. Bunga mawar di tangan kirinya, lalu juga puppy penurut dalam dekapannya. Apa itu cukup?

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju kamar tempat Hoseok tinggal, tapi Taehyung masih saja melegalkan 'kabur sekarang atau kau akan mati,' dalam banaknya.

Sisa selangkah...

Nyalinya menciut. Taehyung benar-benar bertekad untuk pergi, ia memutar badannya lalu...

"Kemana?"

Tubuhnya melemas. Sedetik kemudian ia rubah raut tegangnya menjadi sunggingan senyum untuk seseorang di belakangnya. Terlanjur...

"Hi..hi Hyung,"

"Bicara di dalam,"

'bruk'

Taehyung merasakan seluruh wajahnya berkedut-kedut. Heran? Oh, biar ku jelaskan. Jadi, dia rupanya terperangkap lagi, dengan dua orang yang sama seperti tadi siang.

Seokjin, sejak kedatangan Taehyung pemuda itu terus memandangi mantan aliennya tanpa bosan, ia juga menawarinya makan, sementara Hoseok sibuk di dalam kamarnya entah sedang apa. Mungkin sibuk dengan rencana pentasnya. Karena beberapa kali Taehyung mendengar Hoseok menjawab sambungan telepon, ?embicarakan soal rap, rap, dance, bla bla bla. Taehyung mati. Tak dianggap.

"Mengerjaiku?" gumamnya. Taehyung membiarkan anak anjing yang di bawanya lepas. Ia melirik kamar Hoseok yang terbuka. "Tiduran..." Kecut sekali rasanya. Kenapa ia malah dibiarkan berdua dengan Seokjin?

"Taetae kau mau hmm?" Seokjin menyorokan semangkuk ramen di saat yang tidak tepat. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan eye smile yang sialnya membuat Taehyung merasa tak karuan. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Hoseok dan Seokjin darinya?

"Ka-kalian merencanakan apa?" Taehyung bertanya, gugup. Seokjin meletakkan mangkuknya begitu saja. Ia kemudian menggeserkan tubuhnya maju lebih mendekat lagi pada Taehyung. Posisi Taehyung sedang duduk di sofa, sementara Seokjin di lantai.

"Kemarilah," tangannya meraih leher Taehyung. Ragu, tapi Taehyung terpaksa ikut memajukan wajahnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata saat Seokjin menelengkan kepala.

"Ap-"

Chup

Sadarlah Taehyung! Kenapa kau membiarkannya lagi tanpa antisipasi? Seokjin tersenyum, kembali mengulang aksi yang sama. Menepuk-nepuk pipi Taehyung, lalu beralih memainkan lidahnya.

"Itu sudah yang ketiga hyung! Lenyaplah sebelum aku menaburi bibirmu dengan detergen."

oOo

"Lihat! Kau begitu rela Seokjin menciummu?" sindir Hoseok sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin yang baru saja dibelinya. Taehyung geming, ah ia kembali dengan blank expression. Bukan soal rela tak rela. Tapi... hei! Kalian tahu bagaimana Seokjin pintar mengambil kesempatan bukan? Kejadian pertama, di ruang kelas yang gaduh, seseorang tiba-tiba mendorong Taehyung jatuh kepelukan Seokjin yang secara ajaib muncul dihadapannya. Dan malang, ketika itu ia rupanya tak sengaja melakukan ciuman, yang diklaim Seokjin sebagai kasus pencurian atas kesucian bibirnya. Lalu yang kedua dan ketiga... Kalian simpulkan sendiri.

Hoseok mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraup wajah Taehyug. Di kecupnya kening itu kilat. "Kenapa tak menjawab?"

"Apa yang hyung... dan Seokjin hyung rencanakan?"

Hoseok memberi Taehyung satu jari kelingkingnya. "Berjanjilah tak akan marah," pintanya kemudian.

Tertaut.

"Ya," lepas.

Hoseok membalikan tubuh Taehyung. Memeluknya dari belakang. Napasnya terasa membentur kulit, begitu hangat. Berlawanan dengan udara yang kebetulan dingin. "Hyu-hyung."

"Dia janji tak akan mengganggu hubungan kita kalau berhasil mendapatkan tiga ciuman darimu."

"Mwo?"

"Sekarang cuma ada aku dan kau, tidak akan ada lagi dia."

**END**

**.**

**.**

**a/n oh please... bingung banget mau bikin Taejin atau Taeseok. Awalnya mau Tae balikan sama Jin tapi... tapi.. tapi.. aku lagi mabok Taeseok. huhu Please leave ur comment after read my lil fic. Seokjin~oppa, Taehyung kapan-kapan ku serahkan padamu. :3 Sungguh. wkwk**

**Oh ya... dan aku mau bilang makasih, buat mapplefujho yang udah terus tinggalin jejaknya. Ya.. Keep writing! Belum ada Woogyu hari ini, juga Akito, duh ini stuck banget.. lagi usaha biar dua ff woogyu berchapter itu bisa kelar. Mohon restunya. Perlu kolor Papa Woo mungkin. Terima Kasih pokoknya buat reader setiaku.**


End file.
